Zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort
by Dodo98
Summary: Entführt, alleine und keine Ahnung, was passiert war. Aramis würde wirklich gerne wissen, wie er es geschafft hatte in diese aussichtslose Situation zu gelangen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass seine Freunde ihn noch rechtzeitig finden würden... Aber je länger die Musketiere Aramis Spur folgen, desto widersprüchlicher werden ihre Hinweise.
1. Chapter 1

KAPITEL I

 **Aramis:**

Aramis kam langsam wieder zu sich. Das Erste was er wahrnahm war, dass sein Kopf furchtbar schmerzte. Er hörte das Geräusch von Wassertropfen, die auf einen harten Steinboden platschten. Jedes „Pling", sandte eine weitere Schmerzwelle durch seinen Kopf. Leise stöhnte er auf und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, um der Geräuschquelle zu entkommen. Dann versuchte er seine schweren Lider zu öffnen, doch das Bild war verschwommen und er schloss seine Augen wieder. Als er einen zweiten Versuch wagte, kam eine graue Steinwand in sein Sichtfeld, an der etwas Wasser auf einen ebenso kalten und ungemütlicher Boden floss und sich in einer kleinen Pfütze entleerte. Erst nach einer Weile wurde ihm bewusst, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wo er sich befand. Eine leichte Panik machte sich in Aramis breit und war der Auslöser dafür, dass er sich vorsichtig aufsetzte. Seine Sicht wurde am Rand etwas unscharf durch die plötzliche Bewegung und er schloss kurz wieder die Augen. Er hob einen Arm, um seine Hand an den Hinterkopf zu führen. Er fasste in etwas feuchtes, warmes und betrachtete seine nun blutverschmierte Hand. Leise fluchte er und bemerkte dann die hölzerne Tür auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Wie war er hier hin gekommen? Er konnte sich wirklich nicht erinnern, was vermutlich mit seiner Kopfwunde zusammenhing. Der Musketier biss die Zähne zusammen und kam mit Hilfe der Wand langsam in eine stehende Position. Seine Kopfschmerzen verdoppelten sich und er musste gegen die aufkommende Übelkeit ankämpfen. Schwankend tastete er sich an der Wand entlang, um zu der stabilen Tür zu gelangen. Er betrachtet diese unsicher und rüttelte an ihr. Sie blieb verschlossen.

„Das wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen", seufzte Aramis zu sich selber und ließ sich an der Wand wieder zu Boden rutschen.

Währenddessen in der **Garnison** :

„Guten Morgen", grüßten D´Artagnan und Porthos einen verschlafen aussehenden Athos, der sich zu ihnen an ihren Stammplatz im Hof setzte.

„Du siehst ja heute noch schlechter gelaunt aus als sonst", bemerkte Porthos amüsiert.

„Danke", murrte Athos „ich hasse dieses ständige frühe Aufstehen!"

Porthos löffelte gerade die letzten Reste seines Frühstücks aus der Schüssel: „Hol dir was zu Essen, dann geht's dir besser"

„Kein Hunger um diese Zeit"

„Wenn du meinst, dann bleibt halt mehr für uns". Porthos zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm sich noch eine weitere Schüssel.

„Wo ist Aramis?", fragte D´Artagnan mit einem mal. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass er ruhiger war, als gewöhnlich.

„Keine Ahnung, ich hab ihn noch nicht gesehen", antwortete Porthos.

„Vielleicht hat er die Nacht wieder außerhalb verbracht", spekulierte Athos.

D´Artagnan war das jedoch nicht Erklärung genug: „Aber normalerweise ist er doch immer der Erste, der wach ist"

Porthos musste grinsen: „Vielleicht ist es gestern spät geworden, du kennst doch Aramis..."

Der jüngste Musketier war noch etwas skeptisch, doch stimmte dann zu.

„Der taucht schon noch auf, mach dir keine Sorgen. Er kann schon selber auf sich aufpassen", beruhigte Athos noch einmal.

Doch nachdem die Musketiere zum Morgenappell angetreten waren, gab es noch immer keine Spur von Aramis. Nun begann auch Porthos sich Sorgen zu machen und marschierte entschlossen zu Aramis Zimmer, um sich selber davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht einfach nur verschlafen hatte. Als er vor der Tür ankam klopfte er, doch niemand öffnete. Also drückte er die Klinke und war überrascht, dass die Tür verschlossen war. Also war sein Freund über Nacht tatsächlich nicht hier gewesen. Porthos ging wieder auf den Hof, um durch das Fenster ins Zimmer zu schauen. Doch da Bett war, wie erwartet, leer. Unzufrieden, mit dem was er vorgefunden - oder auch nicht vorgefunden - hatte, kehrte er zu D´Artagnan und Athos zurück, die ihre Pferde am Zügel hielten.

„Er ist nicht da", teilte der große Musketier den Zwei, mit besorgter Miene mit.

„Und jetzt?", fragte D´Artagnan und sah sich ratlos nach dem ältesten Musketier um.

„Jetzt müssen wir erst einmal zur Parade und dann können wir nach ihm suchen", entschied Athos und schwang sich auf sein Pferd, das neben ihm stand.

„Wir können doch jetzt nicht einfach zu diese blöden Parade gehen, wenn unser Bruder vermisst wird", weigerte sich Porthos grimmig. Er konnte doch nicht unnötig herumstehen, während Aramis verschwunden war. Er wurde dieses Gefühl nicht los, dass irgendetwas passiert war.

„Porthos, es tut mir Leid, aber wir haben einen Befehl. Ich bin sicher, Aramis geht es gut. Wir werden ihn suchen, aber zuerst müssen wir unseren Pflichten nachkommen", versuchte Athos Porthos zu überzeugen.

Auch ihm fiel es schwer jetzt nicht einfach alles stehen und liegen zu lassen, um Aramis zu finden. Am liebsten würde er sofort nach ihm suchen, aber er wusste auch, dass sie für die Sicherheit des Königs verantwortlich waren und jetzt nicht einfach verschwinden konnten. Seine Worte schienen gewirkt zu haben, denn obwohl der größere Musketier eine äußerst finstere Miene machte, schwang er sich in den Sattel.

„Danach werden wir ihn suchen und nicht aufhören bis wir ihn gefunden haben.", stellte er seinen Standpunkt noch einmal fest und mit diesen Worten verschwanden die Musketiere durch den Torbogen.

 **Aramis:**

Aramis war sich nicht sicher, wie lange er hier schon gesessen hatte. Die ganze Zeit hatte er versucht sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern, was ihm verraten könnte, wie er nur in diese Situation gekommen war. Leider war er erfolglos geblieben. Er hatte geprüft, ob er noch irgendwelche anderen Verletzungen, außer die Kopfwunde hatte, doch keine gefunden. Das verwirrte ihn nur noch mehr, denn er war sich sicher, dass er gekämpft hätte, wenn man versucht hatte ihn einzusperren.

Er schrak auf, als er draußen mehrere schwere Schritte wahrnahm, die sich ihm zügig näherten. Er rappelte sich wieder auf und griff instinktiv zu seiner linken Hüfte, an der normalerweise sein Rapier hing. Doch nun fand er den Platz leer. Auch sein Douplet trug er nicht, denn er war nur in Hose, Hemd und Stiefel gekleidet. Was auch fehlte war das goldene Kreuz, dass Anne ihm geschenkt hatte. Das machte ihn nur noch wütender! Diese Leute hatten ihn nicht nur grundlos eingesperrt, sondern auch noch bestohlen! Er fühlte sich ziemlich allein gelassen, ohne jede Möglichkeit des Schutzes und stellte sich so, dass er die Tür fixierten konnte, um mögliche Gefahren schneller erkennen zu können. Die Schritte wurden lauter, mischten sich mit mehreren Stimmen, die jedoch kurz vor der Tür stehen blieben.

„Was sollen wir jetzt mit ihm machen", hörte Aramis einen der Männer vor der Tür fragen.

„Wir können ihn nicht laufen lassen!", antwortete eine tiefere Stimme.

Eine dritte Stimme meldete sich in kaltem Tonfall zu Wort: „Wir sollten ihn einfach umbringen, dann kann er uns auch keine Probleme mehr bereiten!"

Aramis musste schlucken. Umbringen? Wo war er da nur hinein geraten? Was hatte er nur getan, dass man ihn unbedingt loswerden musste?

„Aber vielleicht könnte er noch einmal nützlich werden, denk doch mal nach!", wies die erste Stimme den Mann mit den Mordgedanken zurecht.

„Wie könnte ein Musketier schon jemals zu etwas zu gebrauchen sein?", schnaubte dieser jedoch nur abfällig.

„Außerdem wäre der Tot noch viel zu gut für ihn!", mischte sich wieder die tiefe Stimme ein.

„Er soll leiden, so wie wir es getan haben!", ergänzte sie.

Aramis Besorgnis wuchs, als er die offensichtliche Abneigung der Männer gegen Musketiere wahrnahm. Verdammt, er musste hier weg, sofort! Aber wie sollte er fliehen? Er hatte ja noch nicht mal eine Waffe. Außerdem wusste er auch nicht, ob es irgendwelche Wachen gab und er hatte auch nicht den geringsten Schimmer, wo er war. Wenige Momente später drehte sich ein Schlüssel im Schloss und der Eingang wurde geöffnet. Hinein traten die drei Männer, die zuvor vor der Tür gestanden hatten. Aramis stabilisierte seinen Stand und bereitete sich auf seinen Fluchtversuch vor. Wenn er fliehen wollte, dann jetzt! Ohne den Männern Zeit zu lassen, herein zu kommen, griff er an. Der erste Mann war so überrascht, dass er direkt zu Boden ging, als Aramis ihm mit der Faust gegen die Schläfe stieß. Die zwei Anderen reagierten jedoch schneller und als Aramis einen der beiden im Würgegriff hatte, zog der andere wie aus dem Nichts eine Muskete hervor und zielte auf den Musketier.

„Wenn du schießt, breche ich deinem Freund hier das Genick!", schrie Aramis seinem Gegner entgegen.

„Sieht so aus, als hätten wir eine knifflige Situation!", kommentierte der Mann jedoch völlig gelassen.

Aramis sah den Mann todernst an: „Eigentlich ist es ganz einfach. Ihr lasst mich gehen, und alle sind zufrieden!"

„Ich fürchte, dass kann ich nicht zulassen."

Hinter Aramis begann sich der erste Mann langsam wieder aufzurappeln und näherte sich dem Musketier von hinten. Doch Aramis war zu beschäftigt, um Notiz davon zu nehmen.

„Vielleicht lasst ihr mich dann vorher wissen, wofür ich sterben soll", konterte Aramis ironisch. Eine plötzliche Furcht überkam ihn. Was, wenn diese Menschen ihn wirklich umbringen würden? Wenn seine Brüder ihn tot finden würden. Er wusste noch nicht einmal, ob sie überhaupt schon nach ihm suchten, den er hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie lange er schon hier war. Aber er war sich sicher, dass wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig kämen, sie es sich nie verzeihen könnten.

„Ich denke diese Frage kannst du dir auch selber beantworten, Musketier!", wurde Aramis aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

In dem Moment ertönte hinter Aramis ein lauter Knall und er konnte einen Schmerzensschrei nicht mehr unterdrücken. Seine Geisel wand sich aus seinem Griff und Aramis drehte sich um, um den noch immer qualmenden Lauf einer zweiten Muskete zu sehen, die auf ihn gerichtet war. Fluchend drückte er mit seiner Hand auf die Wunde in seinem linken Arm.

„Wir sollten ihn fesseln!", sagte der kleinere der drei Fremden.

Der Mann, der eben noch von Aramis bedroht wurde, schaute jetzt nur mit einem abstoßendem Blick zu ihm und schnaubte: „Gute Idee"

Aramis Kidnapper riefen nach einem Vierten, der kurze Zeit später mit einem Seil auftauchte. Aramis konnte sich nicht mehr wehren, denn durch seinen Arm flossen Wellen des Schmerzes und sein Kopf dröhnte. Er nahm kaum war, wie er zu Boden sank und man ihn fesselte.


	2. Chapter 2

KAPITEL II

 **Musketiere:**

Den Musketieren fiel es schwer, still stehen zu bleiben. D´Artagnan wippte unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während Porthos ungeduldig vor sich hin redete. Athos schaute immer wieder zwischen dem König und seinem Besuch hin und her, als könne er dadurch die Begrüßung beschleunigen. Als die Gruppe von Adeligen endlich in Richtung Schloss lief, schauten alle Drei erwartungsvoll zu Tréville, bis dieser ihnen zunickte und sie damit von ihren Pflichten entließ. Auch Tréville hatte die Unruhe bemerkt, genauso wie die Tatsache, dass einer seiner besten Musketiere fehlte. Er hatte noch keine Gelegenheit bekommen, sich nach Aramis Verbleib zu erkundigen und musste zugeben, dass er sich ein wenig Sorgen machte. Vielleicht war er krank? Aber so wie er Aramis kannte, hielt ihn das normalerweise nicht davon ab umher zu laufen. Wo war er bloß? Er schenkte seinen Musketieren aus der Ferne einen fragenden Blick, der jedoch schon nicht mehr wahrgenommen wurde, denn seine Männer sah er nur noch von hinten davon galoppieren.

„Wo fangen wir an zu suchen?", wollte D´Artagnan wissen, der es nicht mehr ertragen konnte untätig abzuwarten. Sie waren wieder in Richtung Garnison geritten, doch hielten jetzt an, um zu entscheiden, wie sie am Besten vorgehen würden.

„Wir müssen herausfinden, wo Aramis über Nacht war", fasste Porthos zusammen.

„Und wo willst du da anfangen? Da gibt es wohl mehr als eine Möglichkeit.", bemerkte Athos skeptisch.

Er bereute auf einmal, dass es so schwer war zu wissen, wo sich Aramis aufhielt, wenn er nicht bei ihnen war. Ihn zu finden wäre eindeutig einfacher gewesen. Er hatte seine eine Taverne und daher musste man ihn eigentlich nie lange suchen. Wenn man Constance gefunden hatte, war D´Artagnan nicht weit und Porthos fand man meistens beim Karten spielen. Aber Aramis... Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Fünf Minuten später fand Porthos sich vor einem mehrstöckigen, pompösen Haus mit einer großen, schweren Türe wieder und klopfte vorsichtig. Sie hatten sich aufgeteilt und Porthos war die Ehre zu Teil gekommen, Madame Marchand einen Besuch abzustatten. Er hatte noch immer Aramis Stimme im Kopf: „In Besitz von einem gleichgültigen Ehemann, drei Liebhabern und fünf kleinen und irritierende Hunden." Er hasste diese kleinen Köter! Das konnte man doch nicht als „Hund" bezeichnen. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und zu seinem allergrößten Glück trat besagter Ehemann heraus. Wie sollte er das jetzt erklären?

„Bonjour Monsieur! Könnte ich gegebenenfalls eure Frau sprechen", redete er nicht lange herum um kam direkt auf den Punkt.

„Was sollte meine Frau von einem Musketier wollen?", sagte sein Gegenüber mit Blick auf sein Pauldron.

„Uh, ähm es geht um ein Buch, was sie mir geliehen hat, als ich sie das letzte mal in der Kirche sah.", druckste der Musketier herum. Verdammt, Ausreden waren nicht seine Stärke und das war wirklich keine Gute gewesen.

„Wartet kurz", wies der Mann ihn an und verschwand im Haus.

Aramis hatte recht gehabt, Madame Marchands Ehemann war wirklich leicht zu überzeugen, oder vielleicht war es ihm auch einfach egal. Als Porthos alleine vor der Tür stand hörte er im Haus ein lauter werdendes Kläffen. Er ahnte, was gleich passieren würde. Fünf kleine Hunde kamen auf ihn zugesprungen und Porthos war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich freuten, oder ihn zerfleischen wollten. Die Meute sprang an ihm hoch und Porthos versuchte ihnen zu entkommen, doch sie hatten ihn schon umzingelt und bellten ihn nun an.

„Ist ja gut ihr kläffenden Tierchen. Könnt ihr mich nicht einfach in Frieden lassen.", sagte er mit einer großen Unsicherheit in der Stimme. Wie hielt Aramis diese Viecher nur aus! Kurze Zeit später, die Porthos wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, tauchte dann endlich auch Madame Marchand auf, wies die Hunde zurecht und sah ihn dann erwartungsvoll an.

„Ihr habt euch kein Buch geliehen", stellte sie mit einem Blick auf den Musketier an der Tür fest, hatte sie doch einen Anderen erwartet. Enttäuscht und vorwurfsvoll schaute sie jetzt zu Porthos und wartete auf eine Erklärung.

„Nein, das stimmt. Es geht um Aramis. Ist er hier?", fragte der Musketier im Flüsterton, um nicht von dem Ehemann gehört zu werden. Vorsichtig versuchte er an der Frau vorbei ins Haus zu schauen, doch sah nichts, außer einem Flur, in einem schrecklichen grünen Farbton.

„Wenn Aramis hier wäre, dann würde ich jetzt nicht an der Tür stehen", sagte Madame Marchand kühl und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich fasse das als „Nein" auf", erwiderte Porthos und schaute unsicher zu der Frau. „Dann wünsche ich euch noch einen schönen Tag", wollte er sich gerade verabschieden, als er sie noch besorgt rufen hörte. „Was ist mit Aramis?"

„Er wird vermisst", rief Porthos über die Schulter und war schon weg.

Madame Marchand schloss langsam die Tür und nagte unsicher an ihrer Unterlippe. Sie machte sich jetzt schon ein wenig Sorgen um ihren Lieblingsmusketier. Sie hoffte, dass Porthos Erfolgt mit seiner Suche haben würde, denn sie würde Aramis vermissen, sollte er nicht mehr auftauchen.

Porthos kehrte zum Treffpunkt zurück. Eine halbe Stunde war vergangen und Athos wartete bereits. D´Artagnan traf kurze Zeit später ein und erwartungsvoll schauten sie einander an.

„Und, hattet ihr Erfolg?", brach Porthos die Stille.

D´Artagnan und Athos schüttelten den Kopf.

„Verdammt! Ich auch nicht, außer das ich jetzt nach Hund rieche", ärgerte er sich, was jedoch nicht seinen immer besorgter dreinblickenden Gesichtsausdruck verbergen konnte.

„Aber es gibt eine andere Spur.", meldete sich der jüngste Musketier zu Wort. Sofort hatte er die volle Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Zwei.

Die Dame, bei der ich war hat erzählt, Aramis würde öfter zu einer Taverne, nicht weit von hier gehen. Sie meinte sie ist die Straße runter. D´Artagnan streckte seinen Arm aus und zeigte in die Richtung.

„Dann lass uns keine Zeit verlieren!", sagte Athos und die, nun auf drei dezimierten, Musketiere folgten der Wegbeschreibung.

 **Aramis:**

Als Aramis das nächste mal zu sich kam, ging es ihm noch schlechter, als das erste Mal. Zu seinen qualvollen Kopfschmerzen hatte sich jetzt auch ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Arm gesellt und die Verletzungen pochten um die Wette. Stöhnend lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen die Steinwand. Er hielt seinen Arm mit der rechten Hand beschützend gegen seinen Körper gepresst. Was nicht so einfach mit gefesselten Händen war. Nun löste er den Griff und schaute sich die Wunde genauer an. Die Kugel war zum Glück glatt hindurch gegangen, aber das war ihm jetzt auch kein Trost. Er hätte gerne ein Stück seines Hemdes abgerissen, um es in Ermangelung eines Verbandes um die Wunde zu wickeln, doch mit verbundenen Händen konnte er das vergessen.

Was hätte er nur für ein bisschen Alkohol gegeben. Wenn die Wunde sich infizieren würde, war es für ihn ohnehin zu spät. Aber er musste durchhalten, seine Freunde konnten ihn finden. Er durfte nicht sterben, denn wenn einem von ihnen etwas zustoßen würde, waren auch die anderen verloren. Dieser Gedanke war nicht unbedingt positiv in seiner Situation, doch gab ihm eine gewisse Sicherheit, dass er auch jetzt nicht alleine war. In Gedanken versunken driftete er in einen unruhigen Schlaf, der jedoch schon bald durch einen Schwall Wasser in sein Gesicht unterbrochen wurde.

Aramis musste husten, als er versuchte das Wasser aus seiner Lunge zu bekommen. Mit unfokussiertem Blick schaute er auf. Er hatte diese Leute satt. Sollten sie ihm doch endlich sagen, was sie von ihm wollten. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sein Gegenüber äußerst gereizt wirkte. Was hatte er denn jetzt wieder falsch gemacht? Ohne Vorwarnung wurde Aramis am Kragen seines Hemdes gepackt und unsanft auf die Füße gezogen. Er schwankte gefährlich, fand dann jedoch einigermaßen sein Gleichgewicht.

„Wie viel weißt du? Was hast du gehört?", schrie man ihn grob an. Die Verwirrung war ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch der Fremde vor ihm schien davon keine Notiz davon zu nehmen.

„Antworte!", befahl er und schüttelte Aramis. Der Musketier hätte sich fast übergeben. Warum musste er ihn denn jetzt so durchrütteln!"

„Was? Was meinst du?", fragte er verwirrt. Was sollte er wissen oder gehört haben? Er hatte doch gar nichts gehört. Aramis wusste nicht, was man von ihm wollte.

„Lügner!", keifte der Mann und spuckte neben Aramis auf den Boden.

„Wirklich, ich sage die Wahrheit, ich weiß nichts!"

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihn gehen lassen, wenn er nichts weiß", sagte auf einmal noch eine Stimme. Eine Frau kam hinter der Tür hervor. Das war eine gute Idee, wie Aramis fand. Es war zwar ein bisschen merkwürdig, dass seine Kidnapper sich nicht entscheiden konnten zwischen: Ihn umbringen, ihn befragen und ihn freilassen. Aber die letzte Möglichkeit bevorzugte er eindeutig.

„Sie hat Recht, ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon hier die Rede ist.", verteidigte sich Aramis.

„Ruhe! Ich habe dich doch gesehen!", wurde ihm vorgeworfen.

„Vielleicht erinnert er sich nicht!", warf die Frau als mögliche Erklärung ein. Ihr war Aramis Verwirrtheit über diese ganze Situation aufgefallen.

„So oder so, er kann nicht gehen, wenn es ihm wieder einfällt, dann sind wir geliefert", beendete der Mann Aramis letzte Hoffnung auf Begnadigung.

So plötzlich, wie er Aramis auf die Beine gezogen hatte, ließ er jetzt auch wieder los und der Musketier fiel ungebremst zu Boden, jetzt wo seine Stütze weg war. Der Mann stapfte wütend aus dem Zimmer, gefolgt von der Frau, die Aramis zu seiner Verwunderung jedoch noch einen Blick zuwarf. Mitgefühl?

Kaum waren die Zwei draußen und der Schlüssel im Schloss gedreht, brach vor der Tür die Hölle los.

„Das war so nicht geplant, verdammt", schrie der Mann und schlug eine Faust gegen die Tür.

„Kann nicht einmal etwas funktionieren", fluchte er weiter. „Nur einmal? Was hatte dieser Musketier da überhaupt zu suchen?"

Das wüsste Aramis auch gerne... und vor allem würde ihn interessieren, was er er angeblich gehört hatte. Er schien da eindeutig in etwas wichtiges geraten zu sein. Es schien ihm ein klarer Fall von „Zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort!". Doch was für eine Information konnte es nur sein, die ihm das hier eingebracht hatte.

„Beruhige dich", sagte jetzt die gefasstere Stimme der Frau.

„Wie soll ich mich beruhigen, das ist ein Katastrophe!", wurde sie nur noch gereizter angebrüllt.

„Niemand wird etwas erfahren."

„Sie werden nach ihm suchen, er ist ein Musketier, so sehr ich sie auch hasse, die nehmen es einem übel, wenn einer von ihnen verschwindet!"

Aramis stellte sich vor, wie der Mann sich die Haare raufte. Ja, Porthos, Athos und D´Artagnan würden es ihm definitiv übel nehmen, ziemlich übel sogar. Porthos wäre nicht zu bremsen, wenn er davon erfuhr. Gekidnappt für etwas, mit dem er doch gar nichts zu tun hatte. Oder doch? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Tréville wäre sicherlich auch nicht erfreut, dass einer seiner Musketiere verschwunden war und er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie er sich diese eingebildeten möchtegern-Entführer vornahm.

„Sie werden ihn aber nicht finden", redete die weibliche Stimme weiter beruhigend auf ihren aufgebrachten Gefährten ein.

Aramis war wütend, das nächste mal, wenn sie kommen würden, würde er nicht so freundlich sein, er war ein Musketier! Diese Behandlung ließ er sich nicht zweimal gefallen!


	3. Chapter 3

KAPITEL III

 **Musketiere**

Athos, Porthos und D´Artagnan standen endlich vor der Taverne, nachdem sie drei mal daran vorbei gelaufen waren, da D´Artagnans Informantin vergessen hatte zu erwähnen, dass sich das Gebäude in einer Seitenstraße befand. Nun traten sie ein und standen etwas verloren in dem viel zu überfüllten Raum. Es war stickig und laut, da so viele Leute entweder standen oder an einem Tisch oder der Bar saßen. Die drei versuchten sich einigermaßen in dem Gedränge zurecht zu finden und machten schließlich den Barkeeper ausfindig. Athos lief auf direktem Weg zu dem Mann hinter den Tresen und ließ sich auch nicht von den ihm im Weg stehenden Grüppchen aufhalten. Porthos und D´Artagnan folgten dem ältesten Musketier durch die entstandene Gasse.

„Entschuldigung", versuchte Athos auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und hob seinen Arm, um sich von der Menge abzugrenzen.

„Hallo? Monsieur?" Er wurde überhört, bis Porthos ihm zur Unterstützung kam. Sie hatten die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes, der nun fragte: Was kann ich euch bringen?"

„Wir haben nur eine Frage?", antwortete Athos.

„Kennt ihr einen Aramis?"

„Ich habe so viele Gäste, denkt ihr, ich kann mich an einen einzelnen Namen erinnern?"

„Bitte, sie müssen es versuchen. Er ist ein Musketier, hat dunkle wellige Haare, trägt einen blauen Gürtel,...".

Porthos wurde von dem Barkeeper unterbrochen. „Ja, ich glaube der war gestern hier.", erinnerte er sich. „Er hat meine Bedienung abgelenkt", fügte er noch vorwurfsvoll hinzu.

„Entschuldigung dafür", sagte Athos ernst, doch innerlich amüsierte er sich über seinen Freund und seine Angewohnheiten.

„Das ist gut". Porthos ließ erleichtert die Luft aus. Er war froh, dass sie jetzt endlich eine Spur hatten, die sie vielleicht zu dem spurlos verschwundenen Aramis führen könnte.

„Könnt ihr euch erinnern, wann er gegangen ist?", mischte sich nun D´Artagnan in die Diskussion ein.

„Nein, das weiß ich wirklich nicht, aber vielleicht kann euch Isabelle weiterhelfen. Er zeigte auf eine der Bedienungen, die gerade ein paar Männer mit Wein versorgte.

„Danke", sagte Athos noch, bevor er zu der Dame hinüberlief.

„Entschuldigt, aber wir haben eine Frage über den Musketier, der gestern hier war. Aramis, vielleicht erinnert ihr euch!", fragte er erneut.

Die Wangen der Frau färbten sich eine Spur röter und Athos musterte sie misstrauisch. Hatte Aramis schon wieder einer armen Frau den Kopf verdreht.

„Ja, aber natürlich, was wollt ihr wissen", sagte sie schnell.

„Wann hat er gestern das Gasthaus verlassen?"

„Oh, dass war relativ früh", sagte die Bedienung und konnte dabei den enttäuschten Unterton in ihrer Stimme nicht komplett verbergen.

Das wunderte Athos jetzt schon etwas, wenn Aramis doch offensichtlich seinen Spaß gehabt hatte, warum war er dann schon so frühzeitig gegangen. Und vor allem, wo war er jetzt?

„Sie wissen nicht zufällig, was ihn zu seinem Abgang bewegt haben könnte?", fragte der Musketier deshalb.

„Eigentlich meinte er, er wolle nur einmal Luft schnappen. Er wollte zurück kommen, doch ich habe mich schon gewundert, als er nicht wieder kam. Ich dachte, ich hätte ihn vielleicht verärgert, oder er hatte keine Lust mehr."

„Das hört sich nicht nach Aramis an", sagte Porthos mit ernster Überzeugung.

„Wo ist er raus gegangen?", fragte D´Artagnan.

Die Frau zeigte zu einer Hintertür auf der anderen Seite des Raumes „Da entlang"

Die Drei sahen sich an. Hintertüren waren nie ein gutes Zeichen, dort passierten die abgedrehtesten Dinge. Schnell bedankten sie sich bei der Dame und eilten zu der kleinen Türe.

 **Aramis:**

 _Er betrat die Taverne und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Dann sah er Zwei seiner Freunde, die er hier öfters antraf und setzte sich zu ihnen._

„ _Einen schönen Abend wünsche ich euch", begrüßte er die zwei Männer und ließ sich auf einem freien Platz nieder._

„ _Dir auch! Was führt dich her"_

„ _Brauche ich einen Grund um meine Freunde wiedersehen zu wollen", fragte Aramis ein wenig beleidigt._

„ _Du warst ja auch schon länger nicht da. Was gibt es Neues?"_

„ _Im Moment ist eigentlich nicht so viel los.", Aramis wurde von einer Bewegung zu seiner linken abgelenkt und schaute auf, um eines der Barmädchen zu entdecken, welches jetzt neben ihrem Tisch stand und sich etwas schüchtern nach seiner Bestellung erkundigte._

 _Aramis lächelte die junge Dame aus purer Gewohnheit freundlich an und bestellte eine Flasche Wein. Als die Bedienung kurze Zeit später wieder kam und dann etwas unschlüssig neben dem Tisch stehen blieb, bot Aramis ihr an sich doch zu ihnen zu setzten. Die Frau wurde ein wenig rot und setzte sich dann neben den Musketier._

 _Isabelle hatte ja im Moment sowieso nicht so viel zu tun, da konnte sie sich doch auch zu diesem netten und dazu noch so verdammt gut aussehenden Mann setzen. Außerdem war er ein Musketier, wie aufregend! Sie würde zu gerne auch einmal etwas von der Welt sehen. Der Musketier stellte sich ihr gerade als Aramis vor und grinste sie verführerisch an. Es war offensichtlich, was er vorhatte, auch wenn er sehr höflich und zurückhaltend war. Isabelle machte das nichts aus, sie würde sich nur zu gerne auf ein Abenteuer einlassen. Wäre da nicht ihr gebieterischer Ehemann, der zu allem Überfluss auch noch weitaus älter als sie selber war._

 _Aramis schenkte sich zufrieden noch ein Glas Wein ein. Der Abend war wirklich hervorragend, er saß hier mit seinen Freunden, trank Wein und neben ihm saß eine hübsche junge Dame, mit der er flirten konnte. Das einzige was den Abend noch perfekter gemacht hätte, wäre die Gesellschaft seiner Brüder gewesen. Zufrieden lehnte er sich auf der Bank zurück. Die Taverne war voller geworden und damit hatte sich auch zusehends die Luft verschlechtert. Es war inzwischen stickig und warm und Aramis musste dringend mal etwas frische Luft schnappen. Also entschuldigte er sich kurz und bahnte sich dann einen Weg durch das Gedränge zur Hintertüre._

 _Draußen angekommen atmete er tief ein, schloss die Augen und genoss die kühle Abendluft. Warme Sommernächte, mit Sternen am Himmel waren doch die Schönsten. Mit dem Rücken zum Ausgang und in poetischen Gedanken versunken registrierte er nicht, wie hinter ihm die Tür wieder geöffnet wurde und ein grimmig dreinblickender älterer Mann ihn musterte. Er hielt eine Flasche in der Hand und kam dem Musketier nun näher. Als Aramis das Geräusch hinter seinem Rücken bemerkte und sich umdrehen wollte, war es schon zu spät. Irgendetwas hartes traf ihn am Hinterkopf und seine Sicht drohte zu verschwimmen, als er langsam auf seine Knie fiel. Dann wurde alles schwarz._

Aramis wachte mit einem Schlag auf. Hektisch sah er sich um, um sich zu erinnern wo er war. Als er die Mauern des Raumes sah, erinnerte er sich an sein Gefängnis und lehnte sich erschöpft an die Wand. Er war ja noch immer hier, also war es nicht nur bloß ein Alptraum gewesen. Seine Gedanken wanderte zurück zu seinem Traum: Moment er hatte sich an etwas erinnert. Er saß in einer Taverne mit seinen Freunden und dieser hübschen Bedienung. Dann war er raus gegangen um Luft zu schnappen. Das nächste was kam war ein dumpfer Schmerz an seinem Hinterkopf und dann... Leere. Jemand hatte ihn niedergeschlagen, aber wieso?

Da fiel ihm noch etwas ein, was jedoch keinen Sinn ergab. Wenn ihn jemand bewusstlos geschlagen hatte, dann erklärte das noch lange nicht, warum er hier gefangen war. Seine Entführer wollten von ihm wissen, was er gehört hatte und das passte einfach nicht mit seiner Erinnerung zusammen.

Er hatte das schlechte Gefühl, dass ihm noch ein ganzes Stück dieser ganzen Geschichte fehlte, doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, fiel ihm nichts mehr ein. Wer könnte ein gutes Motiv haben, ihn auszuschalten? Aramis lachte ironisch, denn das Erste was ihm einfiel war: Eifersüchtiger Ehemann. Er würde wetten, dass war auch Porthos erste Überlegung.

„Oh Aramis, bitte nicht schon wieder", tadelte er sich selber, ließ seinen Kopf etwas unsanft gegen die Wand zurückfallen und machte eine gequälten Gesichtsausdruck. Aber wessen Ehemann? Er ging seine Bekanntschaften in Gedanken durch. Nein, es gab keinen. Bei denjenigen, denen er gewalttätiges Vorgehen zutraute, hatte er doch immer aufgepasst. Vielleicht ein Flirt? Aber konnte er nicht nur einmal flirten, ohne direkt irgendeinen Ehemann auf den Fersen zu haben. Das konnte doch nicht war sein.

Unschlüssig, was er jetzt tun sollte, begann er gelangweilt wieder die Augen zu schließen und noch ein wenig Ruhe zu finden. Wer wusste schon, wann er das nächste mal Gelegenheit dazu bekam.

* * *

Ich wünsche euch allen ein frohes neues Jahr und einen guten Start in 2017 ;)


	4. Chapter 4

KAPITEL IV

 **Musketiere:**

Die drei Musketiere standen in einer dunklen Gasse, als sie aus der Tür getreten waren. Genau die Art von Gasse, in der gruselige Dinge vor sich gingen, dachte D´Artagnan, doch sprach seine Gedanken lieber nicht laut aus. An Porthos Gesichtsausdruck konnte man sowieso ablesen, dass er ähnliche Gedanken hatte und sogar Athos sah besorgter aus als sonst. Der älteste Musketier schaute einmal entlang der Gasse von links nach rechts und stand etwas unschlüssig an seinem Platz.

D´Artagnan wollte gerade einen Schritt nach vorne machen, um die Situation besser überblicken zu können, da Porthos ihm ein wenig die Sicht versperrte, als er mit dem Fuß gegen etwas stieß, was daraufhin zur Seite rollte.

Er ließ ein überraschtes „Huch" hören und schaute dann nach unten. Nicht weit von seinen Füßen entfernt lag eine Flache auf dem Boden und er bückte sich danach. Als er sie in der Hand hielt konnte er jedoch auch nicht viel mehr erkennen, da es inzwischen dunkel geworden war.

„Ich hab was gefunden", unterbrach er eine Diskussion zwischen Porthos und Athos, in der es sich gerade um eine Meinungsverschiedenheit handelte, in welche Richtung sie gehen sollten.

D´Artagnan wurde jedoch einfach überhört und der jüngste Musketier verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Wir sollten nach links gehen", tat Porthos seine Meinung zum wiederholten Male kund.

„Das macht überhaupt keinen Sinn. Die Garnison liegt in der anderen Richtung und Aramis hätte sich doch auf den Rückweg gemacht.", konterte Athos.

Porthos blieb stur: „Ich habe aber so ein Gefühl, das wir links suchen sollten"

Athos schaute den größeren Musketier skeptisch an. „Aha, du hast also so ein Gefühl", wiederholte er, dieses seiner Meinung nach schlappe Argument.

„Ja, und ich weiß aus Erfahrung, dass ich auf mein Bauchgefühl hören sollte. Besonders wenn es um Aramis geht"

„Wohl eher wenn es um Essen geht", schnaubte Athos unverständlich. Porthos war dieses Kommentar jedoch nicht entgangen und er durchbohrte Athos mit seinem Blick, was diesen jedoch kalt ließ.

D´Artagnan nutze die Gelegenheit, um einen zweiten Versuch zu starten: „Hallo, hört mir hier mal jemand zu?"

Athos blitze ihn wütend durch die Dunkelheit an: „Ist ja gut, was willst du"

D´Artagnan schaute ihn beleidigt an, präsentierte dann jedoch seine Flasche.

„Was soll ich damit", fragte Athos skeptisch.

„Die lag da hinten rum, ich dachte, vielleicht hat es etwas mit Aramis zu tun."

„Ist doch nur ne Flasche, die liegen öfters in der nähe von Tavernen rum", kommentierte Porthos desinteressiert und wandte sich wieder der wichtigeren Diskussion „rechts oder links" zu. D´Artagnan jedoch hatte das Gefühl, dass er diese Flasche nicht einfach wieder zurückwerfen sollte und behielt sie fürs erste in der Hand.

„Vielleicht sollten wir morgen noch einmal herkommen", überlegte Athos gerade und beendete damit die Diskussion.

„Aber wir müssen Aramis finden", rief Porthos empört.

„Es ist dunkel, wir sehen sowieso nichts mehr und wir können auch nicht ewig wach bleiben", überlegte D´Artagnan.

Athos stimmte ihm zu: „Der Welpe hat recht, es bringt nichts, wenn wir zu erschöpft sind um Aramis zu finden."

D´Artagnan war froh über Athos Zustimmung, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob es richtig war an Schlafen zu denken, wenn sie einen von ihnen vermissten. Er hatte genauso viel Sorge um Aramis, wie sie alle, doch wusste er nicht, wie die anderen Zwei, die Aramis schon sehr viel länger kannten, auf so einen Vorschlag reagieren würden. Auf der anderen Seite konnten sie wohl nicht vermeiden auch mal eine Pause zu machen, nachdem sie den ganzen Tag auf den Beinen gewesen waren.

Porthos folgte D´Artagnan und Athos nur sehr widerstrebend, denn er hatte, wie der jüngere Musketier auch, mit seinem inneren Dilemma zu kämpfen. War es richtig nach Hause zu gehen, wenn Aramis weiß Gott wo war? Er hatte das Gefühl, er würde sowieso nicht schlafen können, bevor sie ihn gefunden hatten.

Das Morgenlicht fiel fröhlich durch das Fenster und weckte D´Artagnan, der vom gestrigen Tag so erschöpft gewesen war, dass er sich samt all seinen Klamotten ins Bett gelegt hatte. Er hatte es gerade noch so geschafft, die Schuhe auszuziehen. Er erwachte nur langsam, doch als er schließlich die Augen öffnete, an sich herunter sah und bemerkte, dass er noch vollständig gekleidet war, fiel ihm die gestrige Suche wieder ein. Sofort war er hellwach. Aramis! Er stand auf, roch an seiner Kleidung und entschied, dass noch keine zwingende Notwendigkeit zum Baden bestand. Wahrscheinlich hätte er es mal nötig gehabt, aber dazu hatte er jetzt keine Zeit. Er war schon halb aus der Türe, als sein Blick auf eine Flasche fiel, die neben seinem Bett stand. Die hatte er ja fast vergessen. Er ging noch einmal zurück, hielt die Flasche hoch, betrachtete sie im Sonnenlicht und stockte: Blut!

„Verdammt", fluchte er und erwachte aus seiner Schockstarre. Er musste sofort zu den Anderen. Mit der Flasche in der Hand rannte er die Treppe herunter und einmal quer über den Innenhof, bis er an ihrem üblichen Stammplatz an der Bank angekommen war. Dort saßen Athos und Porthos. Ohne jede Worte der Begrüßung stellte er die Flasche demonstrativ auf den Tisch. Er hätte gerne einen passenden Kommentar dazu abgegeben, doch war noch zu sehr außer Atem von seinem morgendlichen Sprint. Athos und Porthos ließen ihren Blick über die Flasche auf der Tischmitte schweifen und man konnte dabei zusehen wie beiden der Atem stockte, als sie entdeckten, was auch D´Artagnan gesehen hatte.

„Ist das die Flasche die du gestern an der Taverne gefunden hast?", fragte Porthos mit finsterer Miene.

„Ja", bestätigte der Musketier und fügte noch ein „Und ihr sagt noch, sie sei unwichtig!" hinzu, das er sich einfach nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Das muss nichts bedeuten, vielleicht hat es gar nichts mit Aramis zu tun", warf Athos hoffnungsvoll ein, der aber selber nicht sehr überzeugt davon aussah.

„Aramis ist weg. Wir wissen er war in der Nacht in dieser Taverne und hat die Hintertür nach draußen genommen und dort haben wir diese Flasche gefunden", fasste D´Artagnan die Fakten zusammen. „Also wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass das hier nicht mit Aramis zusammenhängt?"

„Ich sage es nur ungern, aber ich muss dem Welpen zustimmen", brachte Porthos sich in die Diskussion mit ein.

Athos seufzte. „In Ordnung, wir gehen noch mal hin. Jetzt..."

 **Aramis:**

„Ich weiß nichts, ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon ihr sprecht! Glaubt mir doch!"

Aramis stand mit einem Dolch an seinem Hals bedrohlich an die Wand gepresst und versuchte seinen Entführern zum wiederholten Male zu erklären, dass ihm jede Erinnerung an die Ereignisse, die er angeblich verfolgt haben sollte, fehlten. Doch der Versuch schien sinnlos.

„Kannst du auch noch was Anderes sagen? Irgendetwas nützliches vielleicht?! Ich verliere allmählich die Geduld." , brüllte der Mann in einer unangenehmen Lautstärke in Aramis Ohr.

„Dann solltet ihr vielleicht demnächst vermeiden Unschuldige zu entführen", keifte Aramis zurück, nicht bereit sich von diesen Menschen anschreien zu lassen.

Das Gesicht des Mannes verzog sich zu einem hämischen Grinsen. „Oh ich glaube wir haben schon den Richtigen erwischt! Wenn du so darauf bestehst, dass du nichts weißt, dann will ich dich nicht umsonst mitgeschleppt haben. Ein Musketier ist eigentlich sowieso recht praktisch"

„Sagtest du nicht, dass wir zu nichts zu gebrauchen seien", erinnerte Aramis den Mann, in gefährlich ruhigem Ton, an seine eigenen Worte.

„Das dachte ich auch zuerst, doch dann ist mir da so eine Idee gekommen", erwiderte dieser jedoch nur mit gespielter Entzückung und ließ mit diesen letzten Worten zufrieden von Aramis ab. Der Mann drehte sich um und verließ mit einem theatralischem Knallen der Tür, welches Aramis zusammenzucken ließ, den Raum.


	5. Chapter 5

KAPITEL V

 **Musketiere:**

Die Musketiere standen am Tatort und D´Artagnan deutete auf die Stelle, an der er die Flasche gefunden hatte.

„Hier war es"

„Hm", machte der jüngste Musketier und beugte sich nachdenklich nach unten. Beim genaueren Hinsehen erkannte er einen kleinen roten Fleck auf dem staubigen Boden. „Hier ist Blut" rief er.

„Was denkt ihr", fragte D´Artagnan besorgt in die Runde.

„Ich denke: Aramis wurde mit der Flasche niedergeschlagen", warf Athos ein.

Der jüngste Musketier runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn: „Und wieso sollte das jemand tun?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", gab Athos zu.

„Normalerweise ist Porthos derjenige, der sich vor Angriffen in Acht nehmen muss und nicht Aramis."

„Wieso das denn?", wunderte sich D´Artagnan, schaute den großen Musketier an und wunderte sich, wie jemand sauer auf ihn sein konnte.

„Porthos und die Karten...", weiter kam Athos nicht, denn er wurde von Porthos unterbrochen: „Hier ist was"

Schnell liefen die zwei zu dem großen Musketier herüber und schauten gebannt über seine Schulter, da er sich hingehockt hatte.

„Schleifspuren", erklärte Porthos.

„Heißt das Aramis wurde entführt?", vollendete D´Artagnan geschockt seine Schlussfolgerung und hängte zum wiederholten Male ein „Warum?" an.

„Verdammt, ich wusste, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmt", fluchte Porthos und rieb sich verzweifelt die Hände übers Gesicht. Athos legte ihm eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter: „Wir werden ihn finden."

D´Artagnan beobachtete die Szene, machte einen miserablen Gesichtsausdruck und überlegte laut: „Aber, was ist wenn..."

„Nein, denk nicht mal dran" Porthos wendete sich ihm wütend zu, stand auf und hielt ihm einen erhobenen Zeigefinger unter die Nase. Dann begann er unruhig umherzutigern und in angestrengten Gedanken zu versinken:

Wer würde Aramis entführen. Welche Motive konnte ein Entführer haben. Welchen Nutzen könnte es ihm bringen? Hass, Informationen, Eifersucht, Geld, Macht, …. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war das naheliegendsten wohl Eifersucht, wenn man Aramis nächtliche Aktivitäten in Betracht zog.

„Was denkt ihr über Eifersucht?", schlug er schließlich laut vor und schaute auf, um in die besorgten Gesichter seiner zwei Brüder zu blicken. Sollten es nicht drei sein?, dachte er traurig.

„Hä?", machte D´Artagnan und schaute zu Athos. Dieser schien jedoch verstanden zu haben und schaute nachdenklich nach oben: „Hm, denkst du? Aber wer?"

Welche Bekanntschaft von Aramis wäre gefährlich genug, dass man ihn entführen würde? Wenn der Kardinal noch leben würde, hätten sie ihn verdächtig, den konnte man nie ausschließen, aber Tote waren vermutlich nicht so gut in Intrigen planen. Aber wer wäre denn so dumm und leichtsinnig und würde Aramis entführen. Jeder der sie kannte, wusste wie sehr sie Vier immer zusammenhingen und dass sie dem, der verantwortlich für den Schmerz eines Bruders war nicht verzeihen würden. Wer kam also in Frage? Vielleicht gab es da noch eine Beziehung, von der sie nichts wussten? Oder sie lagen komplett falsch und das ganze hatte einen anderen Grund. Sie mussten sich eingestehen, dass sie noch immer im Dunkeln tappten.

 **Aramis:**

„Bereit für ein bisschen Spaß?"

Mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht kam Aramis Entführer auf den Musketier zu. Hinter ihm tauchten jetzt auch noch zwei weitere Männer auf, die nicht so aussahen, als wären sie zu Aramis Vorteil hier.

„Oh bitte, werde ich jetzt zu Tode gequatscht?", konterte Aramis in ironischem Tonfall und verdrehte dabei die Augen.

Der Mann ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren: „Noch immer so frech? Mal sehen, was wir dagegen tun können."

Er nickte seinen beiden Begleitern zu, welche sich auf sein Kommando hin auf Aramis zubewegten. Eigentlich war Aramis bewusst, dass er keine Chance hatte, doch sein Instinkt ließ es einfach nicht zu, sich nicht zu wehren. Mit gefesselten Händen startete er also einen mühseligen Versuch, sich gegen die Griffe der beiden Angreifer zu wehren, was damit endete, dass er ein Bein in den Magen bekam und daraufhin mit einem keuchenden Geräusch auf seinen Knien landete. Noch immer nach Luft ringend wurde er wieder auf die Füße gezogen. In dieser Haltung tat sein Arm noch mehr weh und seine Kopfschmerzen pochten noch lauter.

„Was wollt ihr? Wo ist der Sinn darin mich zu foltern?", brachte Aramis mit geschlossenen Augen hervor.

Der Mann kam etwas näher und hauchte dem wehrlosen Musketier die Antwort ins Ohr: „Informationen".

Aramis blieb stur: „Dann könnt ihr lange warten, ich werde nichts sagen!"

„Das werden wir ja sehen" Mit diesen Worten versetzte er Aramis einen heftigen Schlag gegen seine Rippen, so dass dieser aufkeuchte. Aramis wurde schwindelig und er wäre nach vorne gefallen, hätten ihn die zwei anderen Männer nicht festgehalten.

„Wann findet der nächste Jagdausflug des Königs statt", wollte Aramis Entführer wissen, als wäre es die normalste Frage der Welt.

Aramis war verwirrt: „Was?", fragte er ungläubig, denn mit so etwas hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

Der Mann kam noch ein Stückchen näher: „Hörst du schlecht, Musketier?"

„Was hat das mit dem König zu tun?" Aramis ignorierte den bedrohlichen Ton in der Stimme des Mannes, er wollte jetzt endlich wissen, wie er hier her gekommen war. Bisher war er doch davon ausgegangen, dass das ganze mit einem wütenden Ehemann zusammenhing.

„Willst du mich verarschen? Was denkst du denn warum du hier bist.", schrie der Mann den Musketier wütend an.

„Woher soll ich das wissen verdammt, ich sag doch die ganze Zeit, dass ich nichts weiß." Aramis war mit der Geduld am Ende.

„Du hast gehört, was wir gesagt haben und wir konnten nicht riskieren, dass du uns alles ruinierst! Aber jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät und wir könnten wirklich ein paar Informationen gebrauchen"

„Wozu, damit ihr den König überfallen könnt?", fragte Aramis genervt.

„Schlaues Kerlchen und jetzt sprich. Wann macht seine verlogene Majestät den nächsten Ausflug ins Grüne?"

„Keine Ahnung!", weigerte Aramis sich , eine Antwort preiszugeben.

„Weißt du überhaupt irgendetwas? Ich dachte ihr Musketiere wüsstet sogar darüber Bescheid, wann der Feigling aufs Klo geht.", erwiderte der Mann mit so viel Abscheu in der Stimme, dass es Aramis einen Schauer den Rücken herunterjagte.

Natürlich wusste Aramis über den nächsten Jagdausflug Bescheid, Louis machte daraus ja immer ein riesengroßes Spektakel, welches gut geplant werden musste. Die Planung blieb dabei leider meist an den Musketieren hängen, da Louis noch immer nicht zu verstehen schien, dass das eigentlich nicht in den Aufgabenbereich eines Soldaten fiel. Aber er würde diesen Menschen auf keinen Fall irgendwelche ihrer Fragen beantworten. Er war ein Musketier und es war seine Aufgabe, den König zu schützen, und nicht die, ihn in Gefahr zu bringen.

Als Aramis weiterhin schwieg, holte der Mann aus und verpasste dem Musketier eine schallende Ohrfeige auf die linke Wange: „Meine Geduld mit dir ist am Ende!" Aramis ließ ein unterdrücktes Keuchen hören, sagte aber weiterhin kein Wort.

„Ich hasse euch Musketiere, den König und das ganze Adelspack!" Der Mann sprach mit so viel Abscheu und Wut, dass Aramis sich ernsthaft wunderte, was ihm zugestoßen war, dass er einen so großen Hass empfand.

„Ich habe euch nichts getan, warum tut ihr das?", fragte er daher, diesmal ruhiger.

„Warum? Das fragst gerade DU?" Der König hat mir alles genommen, er hat UNS alles genommen. Er kümmert sich einen Scheißdreck um die Armen! Es ist Zeit, dass er bekommt was er verdient. Und ihr steckt alle unter einer Decke, das hast du mir getan."

Der Mann spuckte Aramis vor die Füße und verlor nun vollständig die Kontrolle. Er rüttelte Aramis an den Schultern, rammte ihm erneut das Knie in den Bauch und schlug auf ihn ein. Der Musketier versuchte sich zu wehren, doch Drei gegen Einen war einfach nicht fair. Als es um ihn herum schwarz wurde, war sein letzter Gedanke, dass seine Freunde ihn hoffentlich bald finden würden, denn er wusste nicht, wie lange er das hier noch aushalten würde.


End file.
